Toy Dream 35
Toy Dream 35 is one of the cities revived by the Toy Dream Company.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Opening X-01 Principles Formerly known as Natsumi City, this International Revived City (国際再生都市 Kokusai Saisei Toshi) was revived into a giant profitable amusement park located near the ocean. With the exception of the harbor, the point of entrance of the materials used by the city,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Opening X-02 Toy Dream 35 is covered in decorative lights, projectors, laser shows and fireworks even through the night. Besides the numerous amusement rides, all kinds of entertainment have been developed across national borders in international revived cities, including casinos with bunny girls, strange costumed characters and AR survival games.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 1 Part 2 The city is filled with giant bridges, creating a multilevel structure.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 1 Part 4 Toy Dream 35 has a vast network of staff-only pathways used to quickly transport supplies, trash, and famous people who might cause a scene if they were in the public eye. Some are undersea tunnels, some run through the giant land bridges.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 11 The tunnels were constructed using Repliglass technology.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 8 Other important places in the city are the power plant made with a large Repliglass core''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 1 and the Repliglass bacteria pool used to purify water.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 10 Population and Statistics The city has about two hundred thousand residents and an estimated fifteen million tourists. About nine thousand tons of trash are produced and five thousand forty-foot containers of goods and materials are shipped in every day. Including part-time and full-time workers, the staff is made up of approximately twenty thousand people, and the staff-only pathways cover a distance of more than three million kilometers in total.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 8 Blocks With the central square at the center, Toy Dream 35 is divided up like a pizza to create twenty-six blocks labeled from A to Z. Each block has an unique concept and is named after the first letter of an English word describing that concept. However, it's not widely known what those words are, so even the residents tend not to know about any of the blocks outside the one they live in. * A Block: The A of A Block stands for Airport. The Block is a giant square with three kilometer sides. One hundred pillars placed at even intervals support the world’s only midair airport at a height of 250 meters. The runways need as much of that limited space as possible, so other than the terminals, the buildings holding cafes, restaurants, duty free shops, and other businesses hang down below the structure.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Opening X-02 Because of all the foreigners coming from the airport or people who were waiting for a cancelation that never came, A Block has everything from super luxury three start hotels to super cheap capsule hotels.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Opening X-01 * C Block: C Block has been constructed as a film set for the kung fu movies distributed by the Toy Dream Company. In other words, it's the unrealistic image of China that Westerners picture in their heads. Lu Niang-Lan's used goods store is located in this area.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 6 There's also a Chinese restaurant run by Illegal.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 2 Part 4 * D Block: Mentioned by Aika as one of the places the Rainy Girl had appeared.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 9 D Block held a Government's Anthill, though it was destroyed by Biondetta Shiroyama and Kuina Murasame.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 2 Part 3 * G Block: G Block contains a monorail station and a large plaza.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 11 * M Block: M Block has a student apartment, where Ryouko Umie lives.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 3 * P Block: P Block contains a lot of parks and sports fields. The rooftops in this block are proactively covered in greenery.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 3 Part 4 * R Block: R Block is an artificial land built over the ocean. The three hundred meter square of land is supported by about forty pillars, with several giant bridges above and below it. The one open side of the three-sided square leads to the edge of the float. The block includes the city's harbor and the high school that Kyousuke Shiroyama and other students attend to in weekdays.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 2 * S Block: Contains a French restaurant where Ryouko Umie works.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 1 Part 8 Also mentioned by Aika as one of the places the Rainy Girl had appeared. * Z Block: Z Block contains a zoo.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 7 References Category:Locations